


Smoking Guns

by JCW_BluFyre, TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Airplane Sex, Assassination Attempt(s), BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Boats and Ships, Boss/Employee Relationship, Bromance, Business Deals, Businessmen, Cannibalism, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Dominatrix, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explosives, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Flight Attendants, Gang Violence, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gen, Girls Kissing, Incest, Internal Conflict, Loss of Limbs, Loyalty, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Psychotropic Drugs, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Drugs, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, Shower Sex, Slave Trade, Straight Characters, Suits, Surgery, White Collar Crime, Yaoi, Yuri, armored cars, family fight, fashionable, mafia, male characters, transgender character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCW_BluFyre/pseuds/JCW_BluFyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: A murder leads a depressed detective into the cross hairs of a blood thirsty crime boss.The investigation turns sinister when the detective wakes up to a world of horror and at it’s helm a charming, devil of a man, Vincent.Vincent has an insatiable appetite and a vast imagination for fun. A genius crime boss with a complicated history and an even more complex personality.Those who cross his path or walk along it are dragged into a world that will test their humanity and moral codes.His play things fight to keep his attention for boredom means their death.Navigating the criminal under world calls for a certain breed of human, or rather a devil in human form.Can such a cold hearted, cruel beast feel even a flicker of human compassion?
Kudos: 131





	1. A Fox meets a Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter introduces the two mains before we get into the more ‘fun’ chapters.

**Characters**. _List may increase and/ or change with story advancement.  
  
_

Vincent. Hayden. Tony. Chase. Samuel. Sofia. Danny. Lorenzo. Elijah. Sonny. Felix. Sylvester. Minerva, Tylor.

Time: Modern Day.

Theme: Mafia wars/ police investigations

Start Scene: crime site/ murder investigation.

Start City: New York City.

Mafia Boss: Vincent J Bronson (Nick Name Vinny)

Height: 6’1”. Hair: Brown Eyes: blue-green age: 35 

Build: muscular/ lean 

Lead Investigator: Santino 'Sonny' N. Kleinin 

New York City. The city of dreams for many but for one little lady it’s the city of nightmares. Every shadow, sound or smiling face could be your undoing and ultimate downfall so be careful who you whisper secrets to.

21:00

“Hey what the hell is that?” A rather flamboyant, purple haired male asked of the other two. He had spotted a woman’s shoe and moved around one of three dumpers. “Ooh shiiiit guys!! Ew oh god” gagging while turning away, waving his left hand in front of his face like he was fanning himself. 

“What is it!?” A heavily set male inquired seeing his coworker looking so distressed. The bouncer looked over to where the dry heaving male was pointing. “Fuck me! Oh geezuz” He pulled out his phone and dialed the name ‘Hayden’ 

A routine smoke break turned into a crime scene for the three staff of the club known as Phoenix. The body of a woman had been unceremoniously dumped behind the second garbage bin, blood and brain matter on the building. 

20:48

“Let go asshole!” A wavy haired brunette hissed, yanking her arm out of the grip of the stranger who pulled her down the alley. She sucked in a breath when the man pulled out a handgun and gestured for her to keep moving further down the alley by the dumpsters for some privacy. “I don’t have anything except my phone-“ the gun barrel hit her across the cheek then she was shoved back in between the bins.

“Word on the streets is you’ve been chirping to the blues.” The stranger said with disdain, looking at her like she was trash.

“What are you talking about?! I don’t even know you!” The brunette held her face, tears forming as the situation became very clear. 

“For fuck sakes bitch don’t play dumb. Or maybe you are dumb as shit for thinking your trips and tips to the station went unnoticed? Point is the big boss knows and this is the end of the line.” He lifted the gun slowly to her forehead then lowered it down to her lips, nudging her mouth.

“No. Please….” she pressed herself back against the wall, tears falling as she panicked.

“Ssshh sshhh shhh. Open up and lick it.” He chuckled, watching her open her mouth slowly and begin licking the barrel of his gun. “Fucking whore” he sneered and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

The brunette collapsed in a broken heap, the back of her head splashed on the wall behind her.

**BANG, BANG!**

Voices drew his attention over to the street where a couple people were walking very slowly past the alley way. One dim light over a back door flickered a few feet away from him, the light above the bins was burnt out so people from the street wouldn’t be able to easily see him.

“Did you hear that? Was that a gunshot?”

“I don’t know, come on let’s go”

The two silhouettes scurried off which allowed the strange to release the breath he was holding. He was new to this but she wasn’t his first job either.

He kneeled down after putting his gun into his leather jacket pocket, pulling her head up by her hair. “Snitches wind up in ditches, didn’t ya hear? Hm, well in your case a drum of acid buried under garbage where you belong.”

He lifted her cream blouse to reveal a white lace bra, “not bad” dropping the material.

He began to reposition her slack body, holding her head up as he unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-erect penis, stroking it to full hardness before inserting it into the brunette's bloody mouth, shoving it as far as it would go.

“Better use for your mouth, uhnn ..” he groaned while keeping an eye out for people.

After a moment he turned her enough so he could poke his meat into the hole in the back of her head, feeling the brain matter squish and press against his shaft. 

He had a habit of fucking his kills, dehumanizing them and violating their bodies, giving him a rush like nothing else. The killer finished quickly, spilling his cream into her head, using her blouse to clean his cock. “Shit..” his head snapped over to muffled voices coming from behind the metal back door that lead to Club Phoenix.

He backed up to take a look down the alley where his car was parked further down and thenover are the back door. _I don’t have enough time….fuck.._ he quickly pulled the middle bin from the wall a foot then wrecklessly shoved the woman’s body side ways behind he bin. He pressed the metal container as best he could against her frame then made a mad dash for his car. 

As he turned the key he saw the backdoor of the club open from the rear view mirror “fuck!” He cursed and floored it out of the alley.

21:18

A dark haired handsome man with striking blue eyes stepped out from the room where a group of men sat, sampling and examining various illegal products. Guards roamed around the massive black and dark metallic grey yacht, moving out of the way of this man.

He stood near the rail, holding his phone up viewing a name that always meant bad news, Hayden.

“Yes?” Vincent answered after accepting the call.

“Sorry to disturb you Sir. I’m afraid the Jackal didn’t clean up his mess.” The voice on the other end was calm but hesitant.”Sir you’re needed at club Phoenix.” Tense silence followed for a few seconds.

“I see.” Vincent’s eyes narrowed as he looked out over the water.”Take care of things until I arrive, I’m leaving now.” He ended the call before the voice on the other side could reply, shoving it inside his suit jacket.

Before returning to the group of men, he found Enzo and instructed him to get the chopper ready immediately. “Gentlemen, the ladies will be arriving shortly to keep you company and in the meantime James here will take over.” He smiled at the room of guests, placing a hand on a red headed man's shoulder before leaving for his helicopter.

“Where are we off to Sir?” Enzo asked when Vincent climbed into the seat and put the headset on.

“Club Phoenix” His voice was sharp and cold, his anger was now radiating off him like heat from a bonfire.

Vincent looked out the window of his door as they approached the city, the buildings glittering like the stars above with skyscrapers acting like metal and glass trees in a concrete forest.

21:34

Red,blue and white lights flashed and lit up the alley way and street, police officers securing the scene waiting on forensics to arrive. The lead investigator was inside the club, talking to the staff and collecting statements from the men who found the body.

“That’s all I know man, I saw her once here last week, maybe..” The bouncer said to Santino.

“Alright, sit tight” he stepped aside, chewing on the butt of an unlit cigarette as he typed in his notes into his phone before fishing around his pockets for a lighter.

 _Tch...looks like a nicotine free investigation..my favourite._ The detective shook his head in defeat, plucking the smoke from his lips and slipping it back into a small half empty cigarette pack.

Sounds of thundering had the staff suddenly going quiet and rigid, looking between themselves. Santino noticed the entire atmosphere changed at the sounds of a helicopter landing close by. _That’s not normal...what’s up with these guys?_

21:41

Enzo brought the chopper down on the helipad on the roof of the club,” am I keeping her idle Sir?”

“No. Head back.” Vincent pulled off the headset, opening the door and ducking out. He was greeted by Hayden who held open the roof access door and followed behind his boss as they headed for the elevator.

“It’s been dealt with Sir. I reviewed the security footage out back and it seems the back door camera is malfunctioning Sir.” Hayden was a computer expert, having had a _talent_ since childhood. He could rewrite programs with ease, make anything disappear and alter any images and videos even creating deep fakes to bring down targeted public figure heads.

“Pity.” Vince said with a razor cold edge to his voice. 

Vinny smoothed back his hair with his hand as the elevator reached the main floor and chimed as it opened. They stepped out together, the clicking of their shoes off the concrete floor softly echoed in the hallway. Sounds of chatter slowly pierced the quietness of hall, “ Good evening gentlemen, what have I missed?” Vincent said as they rounded the corner entering the lounge and bar where everyone was gathered. As they approached the group being spoken to by the investigator ,Vinny pulled out a metal case and plucked out a cigarette, snapping it shut and returning it to his jacket pocket. “So much excitement.” Placing the butt of the cigarette between his lips, a flame came up to meet the tip of his smoke as Hayden held a lighter up then retreated back. 

“Cooper, I want a complete report sent to me when forensics have anything to bite on. I’m wrapping up here and heading back to my office shortly.” He turned around, ending the call and meeting the cold sharp gaze of who must be the owner. Sonny frowned, eye locked on the glowing cherry of the cigarette before looking off in irritation, disregarding the finely dressed man as he strode past, making his way back to the car. 

_Great, he walks in and the room goes cold. I definitely need a smoke now...these people.._ He rubbed the stubble on his chin, despite not being very old his work had aged him quickly, his hair littered with grey contrasting his black hair giving him the salt and pepper look. He was beyond tired having just come from another crime scene, his heavy lidded dull grey eyes spotted his car and he sighed. _Please god tell me I got a lighter in there._

Vincent blew a small cloud of smoke out, slowly walking up to the little banged up coupe. He watched the disheveled looking man rummage around and curse about something. “Need a light detective?” He was amused when this man ignored him and walked by as if he was of no interest. The smell of old cigarettes waffed off him in passing, noticing the intense gaze to his smoke. 

Santino banged his head as he pulled quickly backwards to see who was speaking to him. “Of fucking course…”grumbling as rubbed the back of his head turning to look at Vince _, fifty plus hours awake …._

He held up a plastic red lighter that he managed to retrieve before being startled. “I’m good.” Keeping his deceptively tired eyes focused on Vince as he brought the cigarette to his lips once more and lit it.

The two men smoked silently as they eyed each other, Santino breaking the silence first.

“ I’ll take a wild guess and say you own this club.” Which granted the detective a smirk in response. 

“Such strong deductive skills you have, detective.” Vince's sharp eyes took in every little detail of the man standing across from him. Hayden had stayed inside to monitor the situation. “What gave it away, the suit or the sudden nervousness of my staff when they saw me?” 

“You don’t seem particularly concerned about a dead body behind your club” Sonny asked as casually as he could but he knew what these kinds of men were like. 

“Should I be?” Vincent replied calmly, taking another puff from his smoke. 

  
  



	2. I See You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time goes by and Santino feels like he running around in a complex maze. Every turn he makes he hits a dead end, in some cases literally. 
> 
> Every move the detective makes the shadows follow closely behind him. Unknown forces blocking each path and preventing his advancement. Those the detective works with are they to be trusted?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are a build up to an explosive chapter three where things go from dark to down right evil.  
> Stay tuned.

* * *

  
Multiple screens surrounded a figure sat at a white glass and metal modern desk. Hayden was sitting back watching one monitor with a sly smile, before his eyes looked to the screen below. “You should let it go, detective. Drop this bone and move along.” He said to himself, sipping on a green tea.

“Is he still looking into past cases?” A younger man inquired, looking up at one of the monitors that mirrored the detective's home screen.

“Mhm. He’s sharp. Connecting some cases together.” Hayden spun around to look over at his assistant. “Let’s call our hounds to keep a closer eye on this one, I have a feeling this guy isn’t going to give up the hunt so easily.” 

“Is he… naked?” The male leaned in on monitor three, which happened to be a hidden camera giving them a side view of Santino’s messy room, though he would call it a home office.

“Go.” Hayden shooed the young assistant, then spun back to watching the dishevelled tired man scribble down something. “You’re going to be troublesome.”

“I knew it. These murders and the trafficking are connected. That club is where he…” Santino got up and snatched a photo off his board and sat back down in his chair. “You frequented” he studied the photo then sighed and sat back in his chair. So many girls had died in the city or gone missing and Santino was noticing a lot of the girls came to that club and met with the same man. 

Sex trafficking wasn’t news but Santino poured all his resources into finding answers for the families of these girls. The darker truth was many were likely sold and sent to other locations across the globe, making his work complicated. 

“He’s too clean…” Santino looked over at the board to a picture of Vincent, the club owner. His research turned up more on the man. Owned several condominiums across the country, is a backer to many companies and supported several charities. Vincent made headlines a couple years back when he bought out a failing medical facility which was now thriving. “Got your fingers in a lot of pools.” Santino knew these types were very sneaky, and the energy surrounding Vincent gave the detective a bad feeling.

What bothered Santino most about the club owner was the fact he couldn’t find anything about his private life or past life. Nothing on his family members, no mentions beyond the two articles from Los Angeles.

“Drive by shooting kills Real Estate mogul Mr. Bronson”

“Miami philanthropist Mrs. Minerva Bronson hosts exclusive fundraiser for children’s hospital” 

When Santino dug more into the Los Angeles shooting, he found it suspicious he couldn’t find any records on the case. When he made calls to the police department that handled the case he was blocked from accessing any information. _So Vincents father is killed in broad daylight and I can only find one local news article on the matter?_

“No one is that fucking clean.” Santino grumbled while lighting a smoke. 

—

“For god sake Santino! Wasting your time again?! I put you on this case to solve a murder, not go sniffing around a club owner!” The chief of police yelled out then slammed down a file on the detective's desk.

“The man was nowhere near the club during the murder, his alibi checks out, so why are you looking into his family activities?!” 

“Something isn’t sitting right with me about that guy…” Santino slouched in his chair and rubbed his temple. Someone had ratted him out and now he was being chewed out for trying to access the system for more intel on Vincent. 

“Stay focused on finding the victim's killer and not on a fully cooperative club owner. Who by the way provided his DNA to rule him out, so enough with chasing shadows dammit!” The chief slammed the door behind him when he left leaving Santino feeling deflated. 

After a few moments he sat forward and began looking over the case, bringing up Daniel Perez’s file. When forensics ran the DNA they had collected from the woman's body they got a hit. 

Daniel Perez had been in and out of jail during his teen years for B and E and possession of drugs and a firearm. After he was released two years ago he hadn’t made any further run-ins with the law until now. 

“So you go clean for two years presumably and then jump from drugs to murder? Why her? What, did she owe money?” His eyes looked over the face of the victim on his screen attached to her case file. 

There was no connection between the two.

“Helllooo knock knock?” A younger latino woman stepped into his office holding a flash drive. “You in the zone again?”

“Yeah, sorry. Come in.” He clicked the screen and got rid of the file on the monitor.

“So the victim was actually here a few days ago, she was an informant.” She came over to his desk and set down the flash drive and slid it slowly toward him. “I only glanced at it, but it looks like deep stuff, so be careful.” She looked uneasy then forced a smile, “I’m headed out on my break, want a cappuccino?” 

“You know what? That sounds great, thanks.” He picked up the flash drive and put it in his pocket. He would review the contents in the privacy of his own home before adding more to the file. 

—

Two months had passed since the murder behind the club and Santino had been building a secret case against Vincent. The man who murdered the woman was still not found and any leads turned up as dead ends. Daniel had vanished like a ghost. He wasn’t at his apartment and there was nothing at his storage locker except a motorbike. Neighbours hadn’t seen him and the family hadn’t been contacted.

“No matter what lead I follow it comes to a dead end. Literally.” Santino set down his cell phone after getting a call from the police department, informing him the disfigured body they found was indeed the killer he had been looking for. 

“His teeth and fingers too?” The detective commented after reviewing the coroners report. Daniels body was heavily disfigured and beaten down to a pulp before it’s discovery on the beach. Animals had had their fill before he was found, but certain parts that are typically used to identify someone were missing. His fingers and thumbs were cut off, his teeth missing, bones fractured and broken from blunt force trauma. What remained of his body was contaminated by the salt water and sealife. Luckily forensic technology and creative thinking was able to extract enough undamaged tissue to make a DNA match. 

“You’ve only been dead for a week or so..” Santino mumbled to himself as he scanned the reports. 

_Most of his injuries are days and weeks old with overlapping newer injuries. You really pissed someone off and they wanted to send a message by having you found in this way… was it_ _him_? 

—

“Ah yes. He’s still at it. I have Raven and Coyote keeping close tabs on his activities and...” Hayden was standing in front of a large thick glass window, overlooking shorter buildings. It was night time so the buildings in his view shimmered and sparkled as they reflected the lights of offices and condos. The red and white lights below of traffic moving about, the city was beautiful to Hayden when the sun went down. “I see. I’ll make the arrangements then.” He turned around to look over at two men sitting in chairs in front of his office desk. “Yes, Sir.” Hayden went and stood by the side of his desk, slipping his phone into his jacket pocket. 

“Looks like I owe you five hundred dollars. Boss wants the hound, tonight.” His eyes went from one set of eyes to the other before moving around his desk, walking past the two figures that were getting to their feet. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Welcome to the Mile High Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skies are clear and weather is perfect for flying.   
> Santino wakes up to the beginning of his new reality and is quickly thrown into the deep end.   
> Fasten your seatbelts and enjoy your flight.

* * *

  
“Alright. I understand.” The chief of police hung up the phone and sat back in his office chair, Finger tapping slowly while deep in thought. With a heavy sigh he sat forward and began typing, opening a document and writing information in the fields. He was writing a suspension letter with Santino's name on it, under the grounds of unauthorized access to confidential files as well as breach of conduct and trust. Such matters would normally be brushed under the rug, however the wheel of misfortune was turning and gaining momentum for Santino. 

—

Black gloved hands swept across a dirty keyboard and darted over to the mouse occasionally. Hayden leaned over the detectives home desk, having his program sweep the man's system for hidden files. Another program was scanning programs and emails for keywords and documents related to Vincent.

“You’ve been a busy old man,” Hayden said, glancing over at the unconscious detective on the floor. “Now let’s change a few things in here... Like that” Hayden mumbled as he swiftly typed a reply to an email Santino had received from the chief of police. “I’d be pretty upset if I were suspended for doing my job” he said casually, before sending the reply. 

“You don’t seem the type to be into ‘kid’ shows but hey, there’s not exactly a profile for such people. I’ll get ya the good stuff. Your neighbours kids will do, and your sisters children.” Hayden was transferring photos and videos of children onto his computer and modifying the system's memory to make it seem like he had the contents on his harddrives for months and years. 

“Oh and for good fun let’s give you a dormant account for a very dead man on a very bad site for people who really love children.” He shook his head at his own sick sense of humor while rewriting the computer systems and memories. 

“Okay! That is all, folks!” He stood up straight and stretched his back, pulling the thumb drive and device plugged into the usb ports of the computers. He collected and erased all the flash drives, then took them, for he could always use them later or even sell them. Hayden and two others swept the detectives apartment, removing their equipment and any traces of their presence before moving out. “Anyone comes looking for you, and they’ll find some pretty ‘cute’ stuff” Hayden closed the drawer to Santinos bedside table where he had deposited a flash drive loaded with pornography as added ammo to the computer full of incriminating evidence. Hayden and his team had been monitoring not only the detectives activities but his neighbours as well. Their routines and habits were documented so they knew when and where each person on that floor was when they made their move. It was like orchestrating a massive broadway production, the smallest details being thought of, such as how to dress for the area so as not to stir up any suspicion. 

—

A large black heavily tinted Cadillac Escalade drove onto the tarmac and headed for a black private jet. Hayden stepped out of the passenger side and walked around to the back, opening the hatch. “Should’ve let it go” Hayden said under his breath while two men walked down the stairs from the idling jet. “It’s been a while Sam, oh you look tan as hell” Hayden said, stepping back for the two men to drag Santino out of the SUV. 

“You say that every time.” Sam smiled and shook his head, then adjusted the limp body. “And you need a tan, looking more like a ghost than human with your pale ass complexion” Sam carried the detective in his arms as if it were a rag doll, for Samuel was a heavily built bodyguard. “See ya around, Hayden.” Sam said as he walked around his superior and headed back to the plane. 

“Branching out from his usual?” Hayden closed the hatch and leaned against the side, looking at a very serious man with green-hazel eyes, light blond hair, with a thin scar across his jaw. 

“So it would seem.” The blond turned and headed for the plane.

“Always love our conversations, man!” Hayden saluted as he got back inside the SUV. 

—

The plane door was shut not long after the two guards walked aboard and sat the detective down in a seat across from Vincent. 

“Why is he clothed?” Vincent looked up at Samuel with his intense blue-green eyes, much like the gaze of a dangerous and hungry large cat. 

Without missing a beat, Sam slowly moved the unconscious man about as he pulled off his clothes.  _ Hayden you bastard!  _ Sam cursed, knowing full well this was yet another little prank. Hayden had a tendency to leave undressing new procurements with Sam, especially when they were males. Samuel pulled off the last article of clothing, tossing them in the little garbage bin before handcuffing the detectives hands behind his back and buckling him into his seat. 

**Good morning Mr. Bronson and guests, this is your captain speaking. This is a Pre-Flight announcement. We are currently fourth in line for take off and are expected to be in the air in ten minutes. Flight attendants please secure all loose items and prepare for take-off. We ask that all passengers fasten their seatbelts at this time, with their seats in the upright position.~**

**—**

_ Uuurg… fuck what the hell? My head… god it hurts….  _

Santino slowly groaned in discomfort, his system clearing out the tranquilizer which left him with a horrible migraine. He was groggy and confused as hell, the last thing he recalled was opening the door for the delivery personnel when he ordered his Tacobell nacho fries supreme meal. They were a limited seasonal favourite of his and when he turned to grab his wallet for a tip he blacked out. 

“Good morning, detective.” A smooth voice greeted Santino, his body went rigid and he opened his eyes slowly. The white leather seats and monochromatic interior pierced the detective's brain like hot pokers. The sun was shining through the windows on the other side making his migraine all the more enjoyable.

“Are you aware that you snore like a water buffalo? I was just debating how to best solve such an obnoxious problem when you began to stir” Vincent picked up the white cup of coffee and took a quick drink, setting it down. He had removed his suit jacket, vest and tie to be more comfortable on the flight. Vincent looked over the naked man before him, his eyes slowly moving back up to meet with angry grey ones. “I’m glad to see I don’t have to explain the situation, it seems you understand your current predicament.” Having noticed no signs of shock or confusion on Santino’s face, Vincent merely smirked and looked out of the plane window. 

_ Understand?! No, I do not understand! What the actual hell is going on here?! I’m fucking naked! What the hell is wrong with you?! You bastard… did you find out I was investigating you? Fuck fuck and triple fuck!!  _ Santino remained silent as his mind reeled about trying to figure out how he got in this situation. 

_ Of course my hands are bound… and those two look trigger happy.  _ Santino’s eyes looked over quickly to the two men in identical looking simple suits before his attention was grabbed by a pretty flight attendant setting down a cup in front of him.

“Would you like cream and sugar with your coffee?” The stewardess was in a form fitting monochrome uniform that accentuated her curves and bust in an elegant and refined way. High waisted black skirt, black form fitting v-neck jacket contrasting her casual white solid crop polo shirt, stylish silk onyx and silver mini square neck scarf with matching stewardess cap. Her dark black hair was pulled back in a bun and her deep black eyes complimented her soft white skin. Santino took a moment to tear his eyes off such a beautiful woman, his face going red remembering he was a hairy naked mess in front of her. “Um, sorry, yes thank you…” he looked down into his lap, shifting his legs to hide his privates from her view, even though she seemed completely oblivious as if everything was normal.  _ Geezuz fuck… you’re a sick man… _

The stewardess smiled after stirring his coffee and placed a napkin under his cup, smiled and walked toward the back of the plane where the kitchenette was located. Another female attendant was sitting at the table but she seemed more nervous, picking at her fingers before the asian beauty sat down and blocked the detectives view. Santino looked at the cup of coffee, chewing his lip trying to figure this man out based on what he was able to dig up.

“Going to make me disappear like Perez?” 

“That depends entirely on you.” Vincent slowly looked back over at the detective with a blank expression. 

“What the fuck does that even mean?” He wasn’t stupid. He knew he had no control over the situation. 

_ “What do you want?” “Who are you really?” “Please let me go” “why am I here?”  _ Vincent was replaying all the same boring predictable responses and questions thrown at him. People were so easy to read, so easy to manipulate which made them incredibly boring. He hoped this man would prove tougher and more challenging than his usual fancies. Finding out the man across from him was obsessed with knowing him gave him a slight sense of excitement. 

“The moment I get free I am going to smash in your face. All the lives you’ve no doubt ruined. Having me sat here naked, you get your rocks off humiliating your victims?” Before Santino got another word out, his face smashed down into the cup of coffee, sending it spilling all over the small table. 

The blond body guard had flown out of his seat so fast the detective didn’t even get a chance to react. Santino’s face was firmly held down in a puddle of piping hot coffee, then abruptly released when Vincent signalled to go. 

“My men don’t take kindly to any form of threat or disrespect toward me. I however find it,” Vincent paused and watched as the detective lifted his head from the mess. “Fascinating, given your unfavourable circumstances.” Vincent looked out the window once more. “You will definitely keep me entertained.” 

—

“Aarruhhgnn!!” Santino thrashed and fought against the restraints, his face was covered with a washcloth and Chase, the blond bodyguard, was slowly pouring vodka over the cloth. Santinos limbs were bound to anchors at the corners of the bed at the very back of the plane. Vincent had him moved back there as he was feeling a bit creative.

“You’re not the only one to have done their research. Colourful doesn’t begin to describe your history, honestly an enjoyable read. You’ve been sober for three years now right?” Vincent took the vodka bottle from the blond and motioned him to leave. “Send in the brunette.” Vinny said over his shoulder before looking down at the coughing man who had shaken the cloth off his face. “Oh don’t look so angry detective, those sobriety chips take away the fun and joy of life's ugly realities.” Vincent unbuttoned his shirt and casually took it off, laying it down on the ledge just as the anxious stewardess walked in, the pocket door closing behind her. “You wanted to know who I am and what I do, did you not?” 

Vinny motioned for the younger woman to come to him and when she was within grabbing distance he pulled her into his body. “Let’s give him a peak then, hm?” He leaned in and kissed the woman, his hand slipping around her side to rest on the small of her back. His tongue advanced into mouth and their kiss intensified until Vinny pulled away. He brought his hand up and caressed her cheek while looking her face over, then looked at Santino. Vincent lifted the bottle of vodka up to the woman's face, encouraging her to drink, and when she took the bottle he looked back at her and began to undo her jacket. 

_ My eyes fucking burn… oh my god… shocker you’re a fucking psychopath… God dammit!!  _ He watched briefly as Vincent pulled off the girls jacket and pulled out her shirt from her skirt, then looked away.  _ Even if I manage to break free and knock him out, what am I going to do, hijack the fucking plane? I don’t even know where the hell we are going. Shit… I should’ve just drank the shot, instead of grabbing his phone. What the fuck was I thinking…  _ his jaw and face hurt from the attack of Chase and Sam, the two dove on him and wrestled the phone from his hand. He was moments before unbound so he could drink the shot glass brought over to him. Instead he learned that Vincent planted the phone in his sight and already had it turned off. Santino would need to be very careful and not trust a damn thing, that man had set him up. 

The sound of a zipper made Santino cringe, guessing the reasons for such a sound. Soft moans followed by the distinct slurp, pop and gasps of breath finally had the detective look back over to see Vincent looking right at him. 

“See anything you like, detective?” Vinny asked with a small grin tugging at the corners of his lips. His one hand had a fist full of brown hair, pulling the woman's head back and forth on his sex. 

“Is she one of the girls you kidnapped?” Despite his burning eyes he could tell the girl was scared, her anxious behaviour and tears welling up in her eyes as she was being roughly face fucked was a stark contrast to the calm black haired woman on the other side of the door.

Vincent smirked and looked down at the brunette, pulling her off his length to tilt her face up. “Did I kidnap you sweetheart?” He asked in a cool voice, his thumb stroking her jaw line. 

“No, Mr.Bronson.” She replied, swallowing hard. Her chin was tugged up, signalling for her to stand, and when she did, Vincent turned her so she was facing Santino. Vincent’s hands came up the front of her body, cupping her breasts and giving them a light massage, his lips finding the nape of her neck, lightly kissing around her little silk scarf. He whispered something into her ear, his hands sliding down her sides, slowly releasing her. She chewed her lower lip while balancing as she took off her shoes, then proceeded to shimmy out of her stockings and panties. 

“What the hell is this, a fucking porno?! I don’t need to be here for this shit.” Santino looked away from the scene unfolding, but he quickly looked back when the bed dipped and the stewardess was crawling on top to straddle his hips. “Hey honey, you can get off of me now. I don’t want this.” He grinded his teeth as he felt her grind her slick sex against his unlively one. “I get it alright?! You’re fucked up, get her off of me.” He shot a glare over at Vinny who was leaning on the thin wall dividing them from the other passengers. 

“No, you don’t seem to get it at all. But you will.” Vincent moved to undo his belt, pulling his pants and silk boxers off. Before setting his pants down he pulled the switch blade out from his pocket and held on to it, moving between the detectives spread legs so he could kneel behind the stewardess. “Come now detective, she’s giving you excellent services. You should at least show her your appreciation.” He ran both his hands up the bound man's thighs. “Unless of course your tastes are more... colourful?” 

“They’re not you, if that’s what you’re getting at.” He was really trying hard to ignore the fact the woman was working his body over to get him erect. The issue was the demon behind her was spot on. He wasn’t aroused by the female form, and that man damn well knew it and was antagonising him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t find his kidnappers body attractive, the man obviously worked out to keep such a lean body. Santino could tell very easily Vincent was a fighter, the silvery scars on the left side of his rib cage showed close calls with a knife. But what caught his attention was the tattoo between Vincent's shoulder blades. A sophisticated and intricate black heraldic panther emblem that looked like an ornate crest of some sort. He only got a glimpse when Vincent turned his back for a second to set his pants down. 

“Mm ah! Ah!” The brunette moved up and down on the detective's erect penis, Vincent had inserted something into his asshole which he soon discovered to be a drug of some kind. His entire body was heating up, even though he wasn’t turned on by her, his body and penis had a mind of their own. 

“Fuck… stop..” hearing her moan made him cringe but he couldn’t deny the intense pleasure coursing through him. 

“Let me think on that.” Vincent pushed the brunette over onto Santino’s chest, lining himself up and began pushing the head of his penis inside her already occupied pussy. He gripped her hips to keep her still, his own hips thrusting slowly and with each one he pushed in deeper. His ears picked up the sharp intakes of breath, her body tensing, struggling to relax to his girthy length forcing its way in. After a moment or two his hips really began to move, rubbing up against the detectives throbbing length. 

“Uhn! Aah! Mmmm!” Her moans filled the room, two cocks thrusting deeply into her hot wet cavity. Vincent's powerful hips threatened to cleave her in half, the two cocks stretching her, carving themselves into her pliable flesh. She kept her eyes closed, her hair falling around her face as she held onto the detective's chest for stability. 

**Ladies and gentlemen, we will be arriving at Newark Liberty airport in approximately eighteen minutes. Please take this time to secure loose items and return to your seat and fasten your seatbelt in preparation for landing. Thank you.**

“Ah. Looks like it’s time to wrap things up.” Vincent leaned over and picked up the folded knife after pausing his thrusts, opened the blade, pulled the stewardess back by her hair holding her flush to his body. 

“Pay close attention, detective, you’ll want to see this. This is who I am.” 

Vinny brought the blade to the woman's throat, pushed her head forward and down slightly so the blade had less resistance and slit her throat open. He shoved her forward, then plunged the knife into her back, closed his eyes with a grin on his face as his cock was squeezed tight before he pulled out of her and moved off the bed. 

“I love that feeling, when they clamp down so hard like that.” Vincent picked up a washcloth, cleaning the slick off his length, then proceeded to wash his hands and knife, glancing up into the little mirror. 

“Oh fuck!! Oh my god what the fuck!! Aaah!!” Santino thrashed and twisted against his restraints as blood poured over him and coated his body, the terror painted on the woman's face as she felt the knife was burned into his mind. He screamed in horror, choking back bile. “You’re sick!! Holy fucking… why?!” He stared dumbfounded and pale faced at Vincent who was slipping back into his pants. 

“Why not?” Vincent said with no remorse or even a hint of emotion at what he had just done. He picked up his shirt and slid his arms into the sleeves, turning around to watch the white sheets go crimson as they soaked up her blood. Vinny studied the man's reaction as he buttoned up his shirt, then tucked it into his pants, doing up the belt. The pocket door slid open and the black haired stewardess stepped in holding a garbage bag. 

After drying off his knife and putting it back into his pocket, he left the small bedroom, returning to his seat. The guards were watching soccer on the tv, until their boss walked by and they both returned to their seats as well.

“How can you be ok with this? He killed your friend” Santino was bewildered at the fact the stewardess was removing her coworkers clothes after having put on gloves and throwing them into the bag. She ignored his attempts at conversation, moving around quickly then opened a little drawer and pulled out a small case. Unzipping the little case, the asian beauty prepped a syringe and with a smile she jabbed the needle into his right shoulder, placed a cap over the needle and discarded it into the bag.  _ What the hell is that? Geezuz she’s in on this?! I’m going to be sick…  _

Santino laid there with an erection, covered in blood. He had just witnessed a gruesome murder and felt horribly sick, questioning how he was going to get the hell out of this. He couldn’t look down at the dead woman on his body, the drug in his system keeping his erection made him feel that much more sick to his stomach.  _ The smell… fuck…  _ his stomach lurched when the plane shook and trembled from turbulence. 

“Wait! What did-” his words slurred and his head quickly spun as he watched the beautiful woman take off her gloves and turn to leave. 

**Ladies and Gentlemen, as we start our descent, please make sure your seats are upright and your seatbelts securely fastened. Flight attendant, prepare for landing please. Thank you.**

  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
